Demigods X Spies equals CHAOS
by Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl
Summary: Has this been done multiple times? Yes. So? So here's what's going to happen, Once Upon a time there was a big castle called the Gallagher Academy... Ya, NO. Gallagher Girls? Check. Blackthorne Boys? Check. Demigods? Check. Chaos? Double CHECK! With Conner and Travis on the loose you better check your pockets! Roseville High...? T cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Demigods X Spies = CHAOS

**AN: NEW STORY! Hey guys, I've always wanted a complete Percy Jackson GG crossover so I'm going to try and do it. Now I have no idea where this is going or what is going to happen but I guess we're all going to find out. So… without further ado, my sucky story that I have no idea where it's going! Review to tell me if I should continue, and tell me ideas and your thoughts, you can always PM me.**

**AN: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter and Rick Riordan do.**

Annabeth POV

So a couple weeks ago I learned that there was a school for teenage girl spies, and now I'm packing. Well that's not something you find out about every day, trust me daughter of Athena speaking. Anyway let me explain how I got to that conclusion.

**FLASHBACK**

Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Chris, Conner, Travis, Will, Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, and I were all hanging out by the lake each doing our own little things in groups. Then Chiron came up to is and said,

"Alright children, it has come to mine and the gods attention that the school you go to aren't always challenging enough, and people sometimes single you out differently. So we have a little plan to change that up. This will only work for the girls though, I apologize to you boys, it will have to be another year being, different."

I felt bad for the guys. Anyway we left with Chiron and he took us to a clearing in the woods.

"Ok, so there is a school, for girls. These girls are quiet exceptional though, differently than from you, but still quiet exceptional. They are teenage spies. Their curriculum is much harder than a regular school's and they have many languages including Greek. Not Ancient Greek, so you will be able to talk to each other and they won't understand you but Greek will be simple for you to learn. They also have a very tough training course with sparring, so that will give you time to practice with each other. You, we hope, will also make new friends. One more thing is that, it's disguised as a boarding school, in…"

"Where Chiron?" I asked.

"Roseville, Virginia."

"Do you choose to accept?"

It's quite easy to say that we were all up for going to a school with some pretty exceptional girls like ourselves, something that will test our skills and we'll also learn a few spy things along the way. But we still had some questions.

" What about the boys?" Katie asked, we were leaving all our friends and boyfriends…

"There isn't much I can do about that, I'm sorry girls."

We all did accept, but that didn't mean we were still quiet miffed about the fact we would be separated from half our friends. Sure when I went with Rachel to that boarding school it was hard, but I was close to people still…

**FLASHBACK OVER**

So here I am packing, tomorrow I spend the day with Percy since I won't be seeing him for a while and then, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women here I come.

Percy POV

Tomorrow I was supposed to spend the day with Wise Girl before she left because we'd be separated for a while. What she didn't know was that Chiron was in on this surprise us guys planned out. We knew about the Gallagher and Blackthorne idea first, Chiron told me and Jason first, and then we came up with the idea of not telling the girls about Blackthorne or the exchange. It was our gift and surprise. Annabeth thought it would be our last few days for a while, but really it was only for half a semester. Anyway we'll soon find out what Gallagher and Blackthorne do to us…

**AN: What do you think? Be honest. Constructive criticism is welcome. So please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: SO SORRY! I've been so busy lately and I wasn't able to update, so sorry. Anyway IMPORTANT: MADDIE NO LONGER EXISTS! I decided I didn't want to add an OC so ya… Anyway hope you like it and thanks to _koryandrs_ for reviewing, it meant a lot. Thanks for all the follows and favourites too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.

_Previously on DemigodsXSpies=CHAOS_

_Percy POV_

_Tomorrow I was supposed to spend the day with Wise Girl before she left because we'd be separated for a while. What she didn't know was that Chiron was in on this surprise us guys planned out. We knew about the Gallagher and Blackthorne idea first, Chiron told me and Jason first, and then we came up with the idea of not telling the girls about Blackthorne or the exchange. It was our gift and surprise. Annabeth thought it would be our last few days for a while, but really it was only for half a semester. Anyway we'll soon find out what Gallagher and Blackthorne do to us…_

Annabeth POV

Today we arrived at Gallagher and let me just say wow. The architecture was a-may-zing! I almost couldn't contain my excitement. We saw the headmistress own the front steps, she greeted us and we went in. She took us to her office and there was another teacher and four girls.

A petite blond, an Egyptian goddess that looked like she'd be good fighting competitor, a girl with black hair and a nose stud that I recognized as Macey McHenry, and an average looking girl, but her eyes held much pain.

"Alright girls, this is one of your teachers Mr. Solomon, and this is Elizabeth, Rebecca-"

"Bex, only call me Bex,"

"Macey, and Cameron, my daughter." She continued as if she was never interrupted.

"This ladies, is no ordinary school," Mr. Solomon spoke.

"This is what you'd call a school for spies…"

Of course we knew that, but we didn't show that. We may not be spies, but we know not to show emotion.

Annabeth POV

We had time to set up and we got our rooms in order. We got our schedule's, took a test and because of our knowledge and a little, tiny bit of magic *Cough* charm speak *Cough*Cough* we were put in our actual grade.

Then someone knocked on our door, Cammie,

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight before school so we could get to know each other a bit?"

"Sure," Piper answered.

We went to their room where we all took a place to sit a bed, a corner, a wall to lean on, a beanbag chair, and so on. Let the interrogation begin…

Cammie POV

Bex, Macey, Liz and I had invited them over to get to know them a bit.

"What are all your names, to start off with," I asked.

"I'm Annabeth, that's Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Katie, and Clarisse," Annabeth said. **(AN If you didn't read the above AN Maddie doesn't exist anymore, she might come in later, tell me if you have any ideas based on that)**

"No last names?" Macey asked.

"Well, some of us don't particularly like our last names for who they connect us too," Thalia answered.

We just dropped the topic.

"So how do you all know each other?" Liz asked.

"We go to the same summer camp," Clarisse answered.

"So how are you guys dealing with this whole spy school business?" Macey questioned.

"It's surprising, but come to think of it we should have expected it, not everything and everyone is normal if you know what I'm saying," Piper replied.

"Well, I think we'll talk tomorrow more, just be ready, breakfast is at 8:00." Bex reminded them.

"Goodnight," Katie spoke for all of them.

"Goodnight," I answered for all of us.

Once they left Macey said exactly what was on my mind.

"Well isn't this going to be an interesting year."

"No kidding," I answered, apparently we had no idea about all that was going to happen this year.

**AN: What do you think? Sorry it's kind of short but I knew I had to update, once again so sorry for the wait! Please review! Constructive criticism is really helpful! Thanks for reading.**

**-Danny**


End file.
